


What Little Girls Are Made Of

by AriRashkae



Series: RvB Fluff Week [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, RvB Fluff Week, implied middle school level harrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRashkae/pseuds/AriRashkae
Summary: Fluff Prompt: In a different life, Locus stays with Siris rather than Felix.In which Sam has to pick up the Wus' daughter from middle school after an ... incident





	What Little Girls Are Made Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heza/gifts).



_“I’m sorry, Sam, but this is exactly why we put you down as an emergency contact.”_

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing his friend couldn’t see him but would know about it anyway. “I know. I know. But--” He sighed. “Mason, what am I supposed to _do_?”

 _“What else?”_ Mason laughed. _“Give ‘em hell.”_

  


_No weapons allowed on school property_ , the sign proclaimed. It hung on the glass doors, next to signs requesting all visitors sign in, listing dates of the upcoming school play, and the somehow ubiquitous “Hang in there!” kitten.

Sam snorted as he was buzzed in. Did “No weapons” include people like him? Mason’s leg must drive the metal detectors crazy. And Megan … she was probably the most dangerous of the three of them.

He signed his name to the book and affixed the ridiculously cheerful “Visitor!” sticker to his shirt. Well, at least it was obvious enough what his status was. Sam still missed the days of IFFs and HUDs, though.

Mason still did too, from time to time. At least, that’s what he’d let slip one night after a few beers. Sam deliberately turned his thoughts away from wondering if anyone else did.

The door to the dean’s office creaked as he pushed it open. Maybe someday he could shut off the part of his brain that was frowning at shoddy maintenance. His therapist said that was a normal, _civilian_ thing to do, and not to worry about it. As long as he didn’t start obsessing.

It still bothered him though. Put his back up slightly. His eyes had flicked over the assembled group, cataloguing and assessing threats before the door had even closed behind him.

Cassidy Naprovnick gave him a slight nod and an even slighter smile. A training accident had meant she was sent home instead of to the front, but the Dean of Students still understood that some things were more instinctive than breathing.

Justus Biagiotti – better known to the students as “Officer Justice” – didn’t have that same bone-deep understanding, but he never questioned Sam’s quick sweep of whatever room they were in.

The girl sitting on the far side of the room offered him a small wave. “Hiya, Uncle Sam.” Her shoulders crept up to her ears at his unimpressed look. She slid one foot back and forth across the backpack at her feet, fidgeting.

“I thought the girl’s _parents_ were being called.”

Sam followed the snotty voice to a man sitting with his arm wrapped protectively around a boy’s shoulders. His son, presumably. Sam clamped down on the swell of pride at the boy’s split lip and swelling eye. The ice pack he was holding would probably be more effective if he actually held it to his face.

“I’m sorry to say Mr. & Ms. Wu are currently unavailable.” Naprovnick didn’t sound all that sorry at all. “Sgt. Ortez is more than capable of handling this situation.” 

Ah. _That’s_ how this was going to play out. Biagiotti hid a smile at the emphasis she put on Sam’s rank. Sam himself was still sometimes uncomfortable with reminders of his service, even as he was more comfortable in military fatigues than civilian clothes, but it proved useful occasionally.

This was apparently going to be one of those occasions. He turned back to the girl. “Nicole. What happened?”

“ _I’ll_ tell you what happened! She attacked my boy! Completely unprovoked!”

“He tried to put his hand up my shirt!” she shot back. “I told him to knock it off or he’d regret it.”

They all turned to the boy, who shifted uncomfortably. “It was just a joke,” he muttered.

The father stuck his nose in the air. Sam tried to remember if he’d gotten their names, before deciding he really didn’t care. “See? He was joking. A harmless prank. Her reaction was excessive and uncalled for!”

“Perhaps he _is_ right,” Sam said, throttling back the urge to wipe that supercilious look off the other man’s face. Nicole had obviously done well enough on her own. “I’m sure _Ms. Wu_ , in particular, would be more than willing to leave a conference with her client to handle her daughter’s sexual assault case.”

It was viciously satisfying to watch them pale simultaneously. “Now see _here_ , Mr. Ortez–”

“Sergeant.”

“...I beg your pradon?”

“ _Sergeant_ Ortez.”

Sam hadn’t thought the other man could get any paler, but somehow he managed it. He could see the _exact_ moment righteous indignation parted enough for Sam’s appearance – from combat boots to scars – to register.

Idly, Sam wondered if he might actually faint. It would end this farce sooner, and far more amusingly, if he did. He turned back to Nicole. “What have we told you?”

“Don’t aim for the face because I risk my hand. If I have to aim for the face, aim for the nose. And don’t start the fight, but definitely be the one to end it.”

He didn’t bother suppressing his smirk at the outraged blustering behind him. “Very good.”

BIagiotti didn’t seem to be having any an easier time keeping a straight face. “I’ll have my report written up and sent home tomorrow,” he managed.

Sam nodded, then turned to Naprovnick. She smiled as well. “The school day is almost over, so you can collect your things, Nicole, and leave early,” she said. “If Sgt. Ortez is alright with that?”

Sam nodded. The boy and his father shrank back from him even more at the continued use of his rank, and he was enjoying every moment of it. There was a certain class of civilians he had no patience for, and these two seemed to be squarely in that category.

Nicole hopped out of the chair and slipped her bag over her shoulders. “I’ve got everything already. I was supposed to have study hall this period,” she added in explanation to Sam.

The dean nodded. “Then just sign out at the office and we’ll see you tomorrow.”

As they stepped out into the sunlight, Sam peeled the garish sticker off with a sigh of relief. “ _Did_ you hurt your hand?”

“Nah,” she replied cheerfully. “I got him in the face with my knee. His stomach’s going to hurt for a while.”

He chuckled and ruffled her hair, laughing even harder when she ducked away with annoyed noises. “Good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really really wanted to use this scenario, and I know I grossly oversimplified how it would play out but I don’t caaaare XD
> 
> Lacking any better knowledge, I’ve decided Locus was a sergeant back during his UNSC days, mostly b/c it amused the hell out of me
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://arirashkae.tumblr.com/post/162105631116/fluff-prompt-in-a-different-life-locus-stays)


End file.
